


Duties

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, But so is Viggo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Viggo Grimborn/Krogan, Fluff, Krogan is a tease, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan has been missing for three years. Three, long, insufferable years that Viggo has been away from Krogan. Three, long years that the Dragon Riders have been tearing up his ships- killing his tribesmen, and making his island suffer.But, today was different. On another useless scouting mission, looking for Krogan, it is Krogan that finds him, and Viggo is more than surprised to find that Krogan has a few surprises for him.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Krogan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Duties

The sun beat down on the deck of the dragon hunter ship. Men went about their day, walking around the deck and cleaning the wood of any singes from the battle of the previous day. A taller, slimmer man with black hair and a burn scar marring his face stood at the helm, his arms folded behind his back. His face was a stony mask of stern anger.

His singular brown eye gazes out across the horizon, while its blinded, grey twin simply followed its match. 

Viggo had been sent out almost three whole years ago now to search for Krogan, who had simply left without a trace. His room was still the same spotless and organized as if he was there, but, he wasn’t. 

He was gone, and all he had left was a note no one could read because of his absolutely  _ horrendous _ handwriting.

So, Johann sent him out on a wild goose chase to find him, and now, it’s been three long years at sea, and still nothing.

Because he totally would be back, right?

“Well that couldn’t be more wrong,” Viggo grumbled underneath his breath. “When Krogan leaves and doesn’t tell anyone he doesn’t want anyone to find him.” He growled loudly. “Hel, no one will, either.” Viggo leaned forward against the railing, growling lowly.

He really worried about Krogan. All the time there was some sort of nagging fear that that chaotic bastard of a man would have gotten himself into some catastrophic event and gotten himself killed somehow.

_ ‘Krogan, please don’t tell me you’ve gotten your dumb ass kill- _ ‘

Viggo’s thoughts were interrupted by a massive gust of wind that nearly knocked him over the railing.

Boots scraped against the deck behind him, as well as the creaking of wood and the rustling of cloth.

The man turned around slowly, and had to lean back against the railing for support, as he nearly fainted from shock- standing in front of him was Krogan.

He blinked slowly at the strange clothes the man wore- an orange sleeveless top underneath a ruby red cloak; pinned in place by a golden brooch in the shape of a Singetail head, with a pair of sunny, yellow pants that flared out at the bottom from being tucked into his boots- a happy shade orange with a single blue stripe at the top of them. His bracers had been replaced by a set of maroon sparring bandages.

Viggo blinked again, his eyes finally trailing up to meet Krogan’s own. Krogan’s lips were pulled into a smug half smile, not yet showing any teeth, and it was then that Viggo noticed that Krogan was  _ Bald _ , and he had tattoos. 

A blue arrow was placed on his forehead, and the end of the arrow went down his neck, and ended in multiple places- his hands had arrows, and he assumed that his feet did too. 

“Krogan- wher- where have you been?!” He yelled, standing up to his full height. “And- and why in the name of THOR DID YOU SHAVE YOUR HEAD AND GET TATTOOS?!”

Krogan blinked at him nonchalantly, as he leaned the staff he was holding up against the railing next to Viggo.

“Calm down.” Krogan grunted, rolling his eyes. “I had to do something. And did you even read my note?” he raised his eyebrows slightly, while he cocked his head to the side in curiosity. 

“Krogan, no one can read your horrendous handwriting.” Viggo deadpanned, rolling his own eyes. “If someone could I would give them a gold medal for the amount of effort it would take.” The men on the deck finally seemed to notice Krogan, and they looked at one another nervously.

Krogan sighed deeply.

“Have the dragon riders even left you alone yet?” he questioned, and Viggo chuckled humorlessly at the obvious ploy to get away from the subject. But, he shook his head. Krogan leapt over the railing, landing on the deck with a fluttering of his cloak, as it settled back into place around his shoulders once he was in place.

“No.” He stated. “They have gotten worse, actually.” Viggo gestured to the ship’s torn and singed sails, which the men were working on patching up to their best ability. 

“Hiccup has been making his attacks more ruthless and more deadly for our crews.” Viggo sighed. “We started out with seventy men on this ship, and we are going to head home with only twenty.” 

Krogan leapt back into the air, landing back on the upper deck, although he nearly knocked Viggo onto his butt in the process. Then, he placed his hand on Viggo’s shoulder, a small sigh echoing from his lips.

“Haddock is a stupid fool, Viggo.” Krogan growled. “He’s too dense to realize that these men have families that they are struggling to provide for.” The other man rolled his eyes, while Viggo looked down.

“I have to tell over forty families- forty parents and wives and children that their fathers aren’t coming home, all because of Haddock and his riders.” 

“And you know what Hiccup tells me?” Viggo intones, raising his eyebrow. 

“You’re a monster?” Krogan deadpans, rolling his eyes, while Viggo gives a frustrated growl.

“ _ Yes. _ ” He spat. 

“Oh if I haven’t heard  _ that one  _ a hundred times from him.” Krogan hissed. “Among other things he’s said to me which I took offense to.” Krogan growled lowly, as he looked down at the floor.

“How am I the monster when all I am doing is upholding my family traditions? If my-  _ our  _ clan didn’t hunt dragons, we would have no source of income! We would starve!”

Krogan’s brow creased in worry, as the man scratched at the back of his neck.

“Viggo, I am so sorry that I was gone for so long.” he mumbled sheepishly, his eyes darting up from the planks, to stare back into Viggo’s eyes nervously. “I really shouldn’t have.” 

Viggo sighed deeply, as he came down from his irritated high.

“Krogan you scared the living daylights out of  _ everyone _ .” Viggo ran his hands through his hair. “I was so scared. Everyone was. Johann, Drago- we thought we  _ lost _ you.” 

“I thought  _ I _ lost you.” Viggo whispers. 

Krogan wrapped his arms around Viggo, huffing loudly. Krogan was still his warm, gentle self, and he smelled all the same; he smelled of pine boughs, cedar sap, and faintly of coppery blood.

Viggo sighed deeply, leaning into Krogan’s embrace, moaning when he felt Krogan’s large, warm and calloused hands. They trace up his neck, and then onto his face, rubbing circles into his cheeks, before Krogan pulled Viggo close, and planted his lips on Viggo’s own.

For a moment, Viggo focused his gaze on Krogan’s stormy, sea grey eyes- they were so smooth- they glittered like the ocean did when the sun set over the horizon. Then, they slipped closed, and Viggo did the same, moaning in pleasure- he hadn't changed at all- no, his lips were still sweet as sugar and as soft as silk.

Then, Krogan deepened the kiss, dipping Viggo over the railing, as he too gave a thundering rumble of pleasure.

Viggo ran his hands over the smoothness of Krogan’s bald head, while the other teasingly slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

Then, Krogan pulled away, leaving them both panting for breath. 

Viggo’s eyes opened, and he focused on Krogan’s face- he looked younger- the bags underneath his eyes were gone- leaving Krogan looking far younger than him once more- as Viggo now had grey hair speckling his beard, and the other man simply looked not a day over twenty-five.

“You’ve been sleeping better, I see.” Viggo purred, and Krogan chuckled loudly brushing away Viggo’s now slightly tousled hair. 

“I had to surprise you somehow, didn’t I, love?” Krogan cooed back at him. 

Viggo laughed, his cheeks flushing gently.

“Krogan, the bald head and tattoos were more than enough of a shock than  _ that _ ,” Viggo scoffed, while he once again pulled his hands from around Krogan’s waist to run them over the smooth, soft skin on the top of his head. 

“Though it is a nice touch, egghead.” Viggo cackled, smacking the top of his head playfully.

“Wha-hey!” Krogan yelped, as he reached up to rub at his head. “Give me a concussion, why don’t ya’!” 

“My dear Krogan, you are still so predictable.” Viggo chuckled. 


End file.
